The Galactic Defenders
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Chase(from Lab Rats), Kaz(from Mighty Med), and Jack and Kim(from Kickin It) along with Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10 series) are chosen to possess five of Azmuth's greatest creations and protect the multiverse as The Galactic Defenders, a group of shape-shifting teenage superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first crossover I have ever done. So I want the readers to know that I don't own Ben 10, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Kickin' It, Yu-Gi-Oh Series, Skylanders, or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I only own the idea of the Dueltrix, Bakutrix, and Skylatrixes. Also the heroes in here are all 16,and Ben has a little personality change.**

Prologue Part 1

**(Davenport Residence)**

The Davenport siblings are training in their new underground lab starting with Chase Davenport on target practice.

''Remember Chase, find the correct angle to shoot the moving targets.'' said Donald Davenport as he sets the targets. The targets start moving around the room. Chase calculates the speed and trajectory before he readies his force field ball in his left hand.

"You got it, Davenport.'' said Chase as he prepares to fire. Before he did, he instantly got teleported out of the lab.

''CHASE!'' yelled the whole family when they saw him teleport.

**(Mighty Med)**

Kaz and Oliver are studying in the training room while Skylar Storm was training her powers. A big hologram that says "PERFECT" appears in front of Skylar when she finishes her training.

"Uh, is it just me, or is Kaz actually studying?'' asked Skylar as she approaches the duo.

"My parents said if I don't bring my grades up, they'll return my comic collection and ground me for a few months" answered Kaz without looking away from his book.

"Can you blame them Kaz? You're always reading comics in-between assignments" said Oliver.

"You're right, Oliver. It's not like my problems can just disappear" said Kaz before he got teleported out of the hospital.

"KAZ!" yelled both Skylar and Oliver when they witnessed their friend disappear.

**(Wasabi Dojo)**

Jack and Kim are standing on opposite sides of the dojo mat while Jerry and Milton watch from the lockers.

"Alright guys, no backing down, you got it?" said Rudy as he walks between them.

"Yes, Sensei Rudy" said Jack and Kim.

"AAAAANND BEGIN!'' exclaimed Rudy as he walks out of the mat. Jack and Kim charge at each other and leaped to kick. Before they came in contact, they got teleported out of the dojo.

"JACK! KIM!" screamed out the remaining martial artists when they saw their friends teleport.

**What happened to these four young teenagers? Find out on the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, guess what? I'm back with a new chapter and the next half of the prologue. As I said, I only own the ideas of the Dueltrix, Bakutrix, and Skylatrixes. Prologue, Part 2 (Last time on The Galactic Defenders)

We witness Chase teleport from the underground lab. Next we witness Kaz disappear ironically because of his big mouth. Finally, we see Jack and Kim teleport from the dojo. The witnesses wondered what happened to their missing friends.

(Azmuth's Lab)

Chase, Kaz, Jack and Kim appeared in the lab in a flash of stopped their interrupted actions to scan their surroundings.

"Jack, where are we?" asked Kim as she approaches Jack.

"I don't know, Kim." answered Jack while continuing to scan his surroundings.

"Oh just great. The only time I decided to study and this happens." said Kaz angrily.

"This is … AMAZING! I'm standing in a highly advanced lab with amazing technology." shouted Chase as he approaches a desk to search for documents.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" shouted an unknown voice. All known eyes in the room look at where the voice is coming from. When they saw who owned the voice, the four teens stare unbelievably at the source.

It was Azmuth.

"Is that a Grey Matter?" asked Kaz amazed.

"A Grey what?" asked the three clueless teens.

"You never heard of Grey Matter?" asked Kaz. The others nodded no.

"Grey Matter is the smartest form of the world-famous superhero, Ben 10" answered Kaz.

"At least one of the chosen wielders know me better." said another unknown out of the shadows is none other then Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Ultimatrix.

"Oh my god, BEN 10!" exclaimed Kaz since he is the only fan boy in the room.

"In the flesh." said Ben. Kaz went up to him and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ben 10" said Kaz as he finished the handshake. Jack recalled what Ben said and approached him.

"What do you mean 'Chosen Wielders'" said Jack. Ben made a 'follow me' hand gesture. Everyone followed him to another where there are three more people standing by four devices that resemble the Omnitrix, each with a different design and color scheme.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Azmuth, the smartest being in three, possibly five galaxies." introduced Azmuth before he moved on to the other three.

"This is Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, and before you ask why you never heard of it, that is because it is from another universe, like he is." stated Azmuth. The teens stared at him wide-eyed while Azmuth introduced them to the blue haired girl.

"This is Fabia, alien princess from Nethia, which is also from an alternate universe." stated Azmuth. The teens stayed wide-eyed, but switched to her while Azmuth introduced them to the old man.

"He is Eon, a portal master, from Skylands." stated Azmuth knowing their reaction. And he was right.

"I already know about you four and your protected secrets. Chase Davenport, you weren't born like normal humans because Douglas Davenport, your birth father, has genetically engineered you for experiments with the chip on your neck that makes you bionic." said Azmuth.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Chase.

"Hello, haven't you heard what I said? He hacked into every computer system to search for you with a device he made. Grey Matters are incredibly smart despite their size." stated Kaz.

"I'm not a Grey Matter, I'm a Galvan. Ben only named his Galvan form Grey Matter." stated Azmuth.

"Let's move on. Kaz, 2 years ago you started to work in a superhero hospital known as Mighty Med." said Azmuth.

"Hey, that's supposed to be a secret!" complained Kaz.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone else unless they are from another , let's move on. Kim Crawford, you used to be a Black Dragon until you saw them try to cheat in a tournament by injuring Jack Brewer's leg." said Azmuth.

"That's right. If I knew they were such jerks from the beginning, I would have never joined the Black Dragons." said Kim.

"You have a good heart, Kim. And finally, Jack Brewer. Your grandfather taught you martial arts since you were little. When you moved to Seaford, you joined the Wasabi Dojo the day before Kim did." said Azmuth.

"How do you know about my grandfather?" asked Jack.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" yelled Kaz annoyingly.

"Oh right. Sorry, Kaz." apologized Jack.

"But the introductions still didn't answer Jack's question about the 'chosen wielders'." stated Kim.

"I was getting to that, Kim. You see what's on the table?" asked Azmuth. The teens looked at the Omnitrix-like devices on the table and nodded yes.

"You four are the chosen wielders." stated Azmuth.

"WHAT?" yelled the four teens.

"Let me take it from here, Azmuth. The chosen wielders are the five people who are chosen from the creators." said Fabia.

"I'll start things off. Kaz, my boy, come closer please." said Pegasus. Kaz approached him when Pegasus took out a black Omnitrix with a brown rectangle with a darker brown vortex In it as the symbol.

"Kaz, you are chosen to wield the Dueltrix because you always trust your gut. And before you ask what the Dueltrix is, I'll tell you. It's a device that allows the wielder to transform into various Duel Monsters, creatures that are sealed in the Shadow Realm." stated Pegasus.

"My turn. Chase Davenport, you are chosen because you are the smartest human on the planet and you put that knowledge to good use all the device that you are chosen to wield is the Bakutrix, a device that allows it's wielder to transform into various Bakugan, creatures that only exist in my universe that are based upon the Attributes, the 6 elemental powers that Bakugan possess, and it also lets you change the Attribute along with the powers of the form you choose." said Fabia as she took out a blue Omnitrix with the Bakugan symbol instead of the hourglass symbol.

"And last, but not least, Jack and Kim. Jack is chosen because he is the wisest black belt on the planet, and Kim is chosen because she has the greatest heart of gold that I have ever seen. The devices you two are chosen to wield are the Skylatrixes. Jack has the one with male Skylanders and Kim has the one with female and unknown gender Skylanders. Skylanders are magical creatures that protect Skylands from the darkness." said Eon when he represented two Ultimatrix-like devices with a screen besides the dial. One is red, and the other is yellow.

"Wait, didn't Fabia say there are 5 chosen wielders?" asked Chase. Azmuth nodded yes.

"Well, there are only four chosen wielders here, so where's the fifth?" asked Chase.

"You're looking at him." said Ben Tennyson. The others are shocked (except Kaz) that Ben 10 is the fifth chosen wielder.

"Anyway, this is a huge responsibility, so you can choose whether to be a hero or not." said Ben.

"Well, that's a no-brainer. I'm in!" said Kaz excitedly.

"Me, too." said Chase.

"Me three." said Jack and Kim simultaniously.

"All right then. Attach the devices to your left wrists." said Azmuth. The teens did that with the chosen devices and the devices said the same thing.

"DNA LOCK ACTIVATED"

"Let me guess, the DNA Lock is to prevent anyone else to try to steal them from us." stated Chase.

"That's right, Chase. You really are the brains of the group." said Ben.

"Attention all PLUMBERS closest to Earth, D'void escaped from the Null Void and is wreaking havoc in Bellwood" called out the PLUMBER H.Q.

"Guess we take the new powers for a test drive, Ben 10?" sighed Kaz. Ben nodded yes.

"Alright, team. IT'S HERO TIME!" exclaimed Ben when they ran out of the Lab.

The Galactic Defenders era begins. If you want to see them use their new powers, say so when you review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? It's Time for the Galactic Defenders first don't worry, they are only fighting D'Void in Bellwood. Now let's begin.****Chapter 1: The first Transformations**

**(Bellwood)**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed D'Void as he stands on his mutant frog. In front of him is Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin on the ground with bruises on them.

"Ben Tennyson is smart to decide to run away, because I, D'Void, ruler of animals am unstoppable." yelled D'Void as a news helicopter flies by to record the event.

"Who said I ran away, Animo?" stated a well-known voice. D'Void and his Mutant Animal Army looked at the source cameraman looks at the source out of the smoke on top of a building is no other then Ben 10.

"Tennyson! It doesn't matter. You're outnumbered 100 to 1." stated D'Void.

"Who said I'm alone?" stated Ben. Stepping out of the smoke are Chase, Kaz, Jack and Kim. But not in their usual clothes. Chase is wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a blue version of Ben's jacket, except the 10 is replaced with a 30. Kaz is wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a black T-shirt, and a black version of Ben's jacket, except the black circle is white and the white 10 is replaced with a black 20. Jack is dressed like Albedo, except the 10 is replace with a 40. Kim is wearing a yellow t-shirt, and a yellow version of Ben's jacket, except the 10 is replaced with a 50.

**(Mighty Med)**

The doctors don't have any patients for the moment so they decided to watch the news. When they see Kaz on T.V, everyone in the hospital yelled out "KAZ!"

**(Davenport Lab)**

Leo is watching the news, but got interrupted by Adam, Bree, and Donald.

"Leo, have you seen Chase?" asked Donald worryingly. Leo shrugged his shoulders. They nearly went out to find him until they see him in the news on top of a building. They yelled out "CHASE!"

**(Falafel Phil's)**

Rudy, Jerry and Milton rushed into the restaurant and approached Phil.

"Phil, have you seen Jack or Kim?" asked Rudy worryingly. Phil shrugged his shoulders. They nearly left until everyone in the restaurant see Jack and Kim on the news and yelled out "JACK!KIM!"

**(Bellwood)**

"Ah, I see you brought some backup. Well, you are going to need it. My army, ATTACK!" yelled out D'Void as his army approaches the building our heroes are standing on.

"Remember how to transform?" asked Ben to make sure they don't fight blind. They nodded yes, and selected their forms. They jumped off the building and yelled out " It's Hero Time!" as they begin to transform.

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

His body becomes covered in the earth under him. The surrounding earth exploded as the newly transformed Kaz walks out.

"Hard as the earth. **Elemental HERO Clayman" **said the newly transformed Kaz as he flexes his muscles for his pose.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

His head grows three horns before it becomes triceratops-like. His muscle mass increased as it ripped off his clothes to show the triceratops humanoid.

**"Saurus" **yelled out the newly transformed Chase.

**(Jack's transformation scene)**

He suddenly got on all fours as a brown mace tipped tail grew out of his pants. He shuts his eyes as his head turns into a T-Rex head. He spins around to show his complete transformation.

**"Bash" **roared out the newly transformed Jack.

**(Kim's transformation scene)**

Kim grew crystal wings on her back before she turned completely white. She grew lavender claws that look like crystal. A gem appeared on Kim's forehead before her hair shortened and turned into lavender crystals. The camera zooms into her eyes as she blinks and her eyes turn gray. The camera zooms out to show the new form.

**"Flashwing" **screamed out the newly transformed Kim.

**(Ben's transformation scene)**

He grew a tail out of his pants. His muscle mass increased as it ripped of his clothes to show his skin has turned brown except for his chest, front of the neck, and the under side of his arms.

**"Humungousaur" **roared out the 12 foot tall dinosaur humanoid.

**(Bellwood)**

Everyone watching the battle stared at the newly transformed teenagers.

"Who are you?" asked D'Void who was as shocked as the viewers. Elemental HERO Clayman took a step closer to announce the team name which nobody agreed on.

"We are the **Galactic Defenders**! announced out Clayman. The others go with because they know that Kaz is a superhero fan boy, and because the name was actually good.

"It doesn't matter who you are! My army, ATTACK!" yelled out D'Void while his army charges.

"Galactic Defenders, ATTACK!" ordered Humungousaur. They charged in as well to counterattack. Flashwing takes to the sky to exterminate the flyers. She blasted lavender crystals out of her wings at the mutants. Some were evading, but the others fell with some scars. Saurus charged at the mutant rhinos. They clashed while trying to push forward. Saurus grabbed the rhinos with his super strength and threw them at the others. Clayman was surrounded by mutant elephants. They all charged at him but before they came in contact, Clayman stomped on the ground to summon large earth pillars that are heading to the elephants. They all got knocked out from the surprise attack. Mutant armadillos are circling Bash. Bash slammed the ground with his mace tail and large boulders jumped out. Bash used his tail to slam the boulders at the mutant armadillos and knocked them away from him. Humungousaur is arm grappling with a yeti until another jumped on him and the other yetis begin to dogpile him. He grew up to 60 feet tall and knocked away the dogpiled yetis. He backhanded the rest of the yetis until they are all unconscious. D'Void is shocked about how easily the newcomers defeated the rest of his army. Left with no choice, he got off the mutant frog and ordered it to attack them. When it jumped to the group, they tried to attack it, it would bounce away and onto one of the team mates to make them attack their own. Humungousaur got an idea on how to beat the frog.

"Bash, Saurus!" called out Humungousaur. They huddled together to hear Humungousaur's plan.

"Alright, we can't attack the frog blindly. Bash, you need to make an earthquake and bring out the ammo while Saurus rocks the frog. I'll hammer it whenever it jumps, you got that?" asked Humungousaur. Bash and Saurus nodded. Bash slammed the ground with his mace tail and three boulders jumped out of the ground. The frog hopped on one to jump Bash, but Saurus threw a different rock at him. The frog leaped high into the air to avoid the attack, but Humungousaur hammered it into the ground so Saurus punched it in the face. It got knocked on top of D'Void.

"You lose." stated Flashwing as she flew down before transforming back. The others followed her lead and turned back to normal.

"That was... AWESOME! I'll remember that move as the Triple Dino Smash." exclaimed Kaz as he approaches the rest of the group.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to return home? I'm pretty sure my family is worried about me." asked Chase, who got his answer when a PLUMBER ship landed in front of them. Grandpa Max exited and asked "Need a ride?". The group nodded and went inside the PLUMBER ship to return home.

**OH YEAH! Finally some action, and like this chapter, the others will have transformation scenes. Until next time, Defenders out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry this came later than the others. I was working on updating my Hedgehog 10 fanfiction. In this chapter, the Galactic Defenders are going to Plumbers Academy to train with their new powers, and the Plumbers Kids(Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan) are going to help even the field. So readers, I hope you like the matches and the Galactic Travelers mini-saga.**

**Chapter 2: Galactic Travelers, Part 1**

**(PLUMBERS Ship in space)**

Jack, Kim and Kaz are looking out the window, enjoying the view without Ben and Chase, since they have been to space before.

"I still can't believe we are out in space." squealed Kim.

"I've always wanted to go to space since I read my first comic." said Kaz.

"Didn't Azmuth say you work in a superhero hospital?" recalled Jack.

"Yeah, I save the people who save people." replied Kaz.

"How come YOU never been to space before? I thought you work up here." asked Kim confusedly.

"No, Mighty Med isn't a space station. It's just blends in with the planet. You'd expect me to teleport there?" annoyed Kaz. Kim thought about it and nodded when she finished thinking.

"If you think this is impressive, just wait until we land in PLUMBERS Academy." suggested Ben.

"Why would we want to go to a school to learn to fix pipes?" asked Chase not seeing the point.

"Not those plumbers. The Plumbers are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that protects the planets in the universe from alien threats." explained Ben. The others became shocked when they heard this new information.

"We're here." called Max. The others remained shocked when they see the academy.

**(PLUMBERS Academy)**

When they landed, they walked out and stared awed at the many aliens around them.

"Are they the new recruits?" asked a Piscciss Volann plumber. The four teens looked at him and all have the same thought.

'How can he survive without water?' thought the four teens.

"Yes, they are. I'll give them a tour around the academy of you don't mind." assured Ben. He started the tour with the four teens following him and showing them all the rooms in the academy. After an hour, they stopped in a large empty room.

"And last but not least, the training center." showed Ben. Everyone guessed that the room is computer generated to prevent property damage.

"Wow, we can train here without destroying anything?" asked Chase. Ben nodded as his answer.

"Oh, and one more thing. Since you guys are still new on the power usage thing, Grandpa got you some sparring partners." said Ben. The door on the far end open to reveal Manny, Helen, Pierce and Alan.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Manny Armstrong, Helen and Pierce Wheels, and Alan Albright." introduced Ben as he pointed to each of them specifically. Kaz felt a twinge of anger inside him when Ben said Alan.

"Here's how it works. Manny will spare against Jack, Helen against Kim, Pierce against Chase, and Alan against Kaz." said Ben as he knows which alike opponents are perfect for sparing. Everyone went to the viewing glass except for Jack and Manny. The two got into fighting positions.

"You should just give up. I have you outnumbered four arms to two." stated Manny as he flexes his arms for emphasis. The viewers groaned when he made that joke.

"Then lets even the odds." said Jack as he searched for the element he wants. When he found it, he turned the dial counterclockwise to select the form. When he found it, he slammed the dial to begin his transformation.

**(Jack's transformation scene)**

The temperature dropped to zero around Jack. His skin turned icy blue as he grows a second pair of arms. He grew white fur on his forearms and back. His pants turned into white fur as well. He grew claws out of his hands and feet. His clothes ripped off to show his muscular body. The camera zooms in on his shut eyes as he opens them to reveal yellow pupils. The camera zooms out to show his complete transformation.

**"Slam Bam" **shouted the transformed Jack.

**(Training Center)**

The plumber kids couldn't help but stare shocked at what is in front of them.

"Copycat" muttered Manny as he charges at Slam Bam with his right fists reared back. He punched Slam Bam but he caught them with his left hands. Manny tried again with his left but Slam Bam caught it with his right. They tried to push each other but neither budged.

"Looks like a stalemate, kid." stated Manny before Slam Bam's hands started glowing blue. The next thing Manny knew was that he got trapped in ice. Before Slam Bam could enjoy his victory, Manny broke out of his ice prison.

"Now that's just cold." joked Slam Bam. Manny clapped all four hands to create a shockwave that sent Slam Bam to the other side. Manny smirked but frowned quickly when he saw Slam Bam still standing with a few bruises on him. Slam Bam charged at Manny with his upper right fist reared back. Manny charged with his upper left fist. The fists collided, sending them far apart. Slam Bam slammed the ground to make an ice column appear in front of him. Manny jumped over the icy column and landed on Slam Bam's back. Manny has him pinned to the floor with all his arms down. Manny prepared to punch him with his back turned. When Manny released his punch, a puff of smoke took Slam Bam's place. He jumped away to see the results in a safe distance. When the dust cleared, Slam Bam slammed his fists to the ground, making an ice column rise under Manny's feet. Manny slipped off the ice and before he could stand, Slam Bam punched him in the gut multiple times. Manny cringed in pain as he holds his stomach. Before Slam Bam could deliver the final blow, Ben yelled "Enough". Slam Bam changed back to normal and helped Manny up his feet.

"Good match, Jack." complimented Manny as he offers a handshake.

"It really is, Manny." replied Jack as he accepts the handshake.

"Alright, Helen and Kim will spar now." said Ben as he enters the viewing area with Jack and Manny. Helen and Kim exited and stood on opposite sides of the center.

"I have to warn you, I'm faster than I look." said Helen.

"You're not the only one." smirked Kim as she searches for the element she wants. When she found it, she reversed the rotation to look for the form she wants. She slammed down the core and began her transformation.

**(Kim's transformation scene)**

Kim's hair twisted until it turned into a blue ponytail. Her ears grew pointed. Her skin turned green. A brown handkerchief covered her mouth. Her clothing has been replaced by brown fingerless gloves that reached her elbow, brown pants, and a brown sleeveless shirt that revealed her waist. Two fang-like daggers appeared in her hands. Her eyes shut then open to reveal them glowing blue.

**"Stealth Elf" **shouted out the transformed Kim.

**(Training Center)**

Helen gasped in shock when she saw her transform. Even Kim's boyfriend Jack blushed when he saw what her transformation is wearing. Stealth Elf made a 'come and get me' hand gesture. Helen bought it and ran at her. When Helen slammed her tail on Stealth Elf, it went through and Stealth Elf disappeared. Helen looked shocked but before she could react, Stealth Elf reappeared in front of her and slashed her with her fang daggers. Helen stuttered back and checked her face for scratches. Luckily her visor protected her face, otherwise all she would see is red. Helen then went for hand-to-hand combat with Stealth Elf. Helen punched Stealth Elf but she caught it with her hand. Helen tried again with the other, and the result is the same. Helen tackled Stealth Elf and used her super speed to ram her to the wall. Helen used her tail to lift her so she can kick Stealth Elf. She kept up her barrage of kicks until Stealth Elf caught both her feet and swung her over the other side. She collided in a dust cloud. When it cleared out, it showed an unconscious Helen.

"And the winner is... Stealth Elf" announced Kaz. They went to check Helen's condition as Kim changed back. Manny checked Helen's pulse.

"Man, she took a beating, but survived." assured Manny. Kim sighed in relief. Manny carries Helen to the viewing area.

"Good luck, Pierce." whispered Manny. Pierce nodded in response and exited the viewing area along with Chase. They walked on opposite sides of the center. Pierce and Chase glared at each other.

'Battle of the bros' thought Kaz as he sees them glaring.

'Alright, he has quill-based abilities. They might contain some chemical that reacts when it gets injected at the victim. So I'll need something that has armor.' thought Chase cautiously as he searches for a form that has armor. When Chase found it, he slammed the dial.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase's body turns into an inferno. Multiple robot parts start surrounding the inferno. When they each get attached to the inferno, their color scheme changes to red/orange. They finished with the robot head attaching and changing.

**"Robotallion" **said Chase In a mechanical voice.

**(Training Center)**

'So he transformed into an armored Bakugan to protect himself from my quills' thought Pierce as he observes the transformation. Robotallion charged at Pierce with his fist reared back. Pierce knew that long distance attacks won't work, so he lengthened his quill then fired it at the ground. He took it out and blocked Robotallion's attack. Robotallion's eyes had a surprised look. Pierce punched Robotallion in the face. Robotallion stuttered back, along with Pierce as he shakes off the pain from his hand. Robotallion used the opportunity to attack with his seven cannons and fired a huge inferno blast at Pierce. Pierce dodges it, but a bead of sweat can be seen on his face. Smoke divided Pierce and Robotallion. Pierce sees Robotallion through the smoke and charges at him. Robotallion used his head cannons and blasted Pierce when he got close enough. Pierce covers his face in pain as he suffers the burns from the blast. When Pierce wasn't looking, Robotallion cupped his hands and swung them at Pierce. Pierce crashes in the same spot that Helen did in the previous match. Robotallion approaches him while charging the chest cannons. Before he could fire, Ben ordered "ENOUGH". Robotallion discharges his cannons as he changes back. He walked to Pierce carefully.

"I think I'll keep the burn for a week." muttered Pierce as he stands up. Chase offers him a handshake.

"That was a smart move you did, going for hand-to-hand combat since my armor can repel your quill strikes." commented Chase. Pierce accepts the handshake, but immediately stopped as he blows on his hand.

"Guess Robotallion's cannons are hotter than I expected." commented Chase as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Speaking of hot, shouldn't you guys let me and Kaz spar?" asked Alan as he switches to his pyronite form.

"Dude, you'll need to cool down." joked Kaz confidently. He draws a card from his Dueltrix slot(His Dueltrix isn't like a normal Omnitrix. Instead of rotating the dial, he thinks of a Duel Monster and draws it from the card slot in between the symbol and wrist.) and then flashed as he transforms.

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

Kaz's body started to vibrate in a blur.A bolt of lightning covered it as his clothes change to a blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights, metal gloves and chest plate, and white scarf. His face is revealed to turn yellow as he puts on a helmet with a visor and lightning bolt on top of it.

**"Fast as lightning! Elemental HERO Flash!" **shouted out the costumed Kaz.

**(Training Center)**

"Really?" asked Alan confusedly but inwardly shocked. The plumbers kids think Kaz is a big hero fan when they heard what he shouted during the transformation. Flash grinned as he charges at Alan in light speed. Alan couldn't counterattack as he gets pummeled by Flash's barrage of punches. Alan concentrated on increasing his heat to drive away Flash. It didn't work... yet. Flash's barrage of punches suddenly got slower every time he struck. Kaz looks around the room while running to look for any debris to use. Unfortunately, due to the destruction being computer generated, there is no debris. Kaz then remembers in the comics that the best thing to do to find your opponent's weakness is search through flashbacks. Kaz searches through flashbacks until the scene changes into Solar Flare melting Mighty Med because her stored heat is too high. Blue Tornado comes in and holds onto Solar Flare while spinning, therefore removing the oxygen from the flames and lowering the temperature. The scene returns to Kaz running to dodge the fire attacks that Alan sends. Kaz runs around Alan. Alan has a confused look on his face. Alan's body started to dye out due to it having flames. Alan fell on his knees and tried to breathe, but figured out he can't. Helen was conscious since Pierce and Chase's match. Helen gasped at what she saw and rushed into the room to push Flash out of the way to stop the oxygen drain and used her own tornado, but in reverse to give Alan the needed oxygen.

"Thanks, Helen." thanked Alan as he takes a deep breath.

"What were you thinking?" shouted Helen at Flash. Flash changes back and holds his hands defensively.

"I was thinking that I should weaken him so he won't burn my hands." replied Kaz as he shows the burn marks on his hands.

"All right, that's enough sparring for the day." interrupted Ben.

"He's right." yawned Chase.

"We definitely need some R&R." said Jack drowsily. The others nodded in agreement and went to the guest rooms for rest.

**Whoo. Again, sorry for the late update. I have school and church, so I can only update this in maybe Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. So tell me in the reviews where you want the Galactic Defenders to go next. Mighty Med, Davenport Industries, or Wasabi Dojo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know it's been 3 weeks since my last update, but that's because I was working on my two other stories. So, get ready for galactic travels.**

**Chapter 3: Galactic Travels, Part 2**

**(PLUMBER Ship)**

The Galactic Defenders are returning to Earth, after having those sparring matches.

"Dude, can you drop us off? Our folks may be worried." asked Kaz.

"Yeah, but first, I'll give you guys a tour at your special places." said Ben.

**(Mighty Med)**

Oliver and Skylar are pacing back and forth.

"Guys, can't you stop that?" asked Alan. Oliver and Skylar stopped and turned to him.

"Sorry. It's just that we haven't seen Kaz for hours, I'm worried about him." said Oliver.

"Hey, guys, you miss me?" asked Kaz as he walks in.

"KAZ!" shouted the two friends as they run to him and hug him. Kaz hugs back.

"Where were you, man?" asked Oliver as he released the hug.

"You haven't watched the news?" asked Kaz. The duo shook their heads. Kaz turns on his phone to show them the video for 10 minutes. Oliver and Skylar stared at him in shock after they watched the video.

"Surprised?" smirked Kaz.

"How did you do that? Are you an undercover superhero studying the Normos?" asked Alan. The trio sweat dropped when they heard the ridiculous question.

"No, that's got to be the worst question I have ever heard." admitted Kaz.

"This is going to be a long story, you might want to sit down." suggested Kaz. The others nodded and went to the couch.

"I didn't disappear. I got teleported to a planet called Galvan Prime. Three other kids my age were teleported along with me. When we got there, we encountered a Galvan known as Azmuth, who is Creator of the Omnitrix. I recognized him as a Grey Matter before I knew what he is. When I recognized him, Ben 10 walked inside the room we were in, calling us the 'chosen wielders'. We followed him to another room with three other people." paused Kaz as he rolls up his sleeve to reveal the Dueltrix.

"One of them is Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, which is from an alternate universe. He chose me to wield the Dueltrix, a device that can turn the user into a variety of Duel Monsters. The one in the video is called Elemental HERO Clayman. He has super-strength and can cause earthquakes by slamming the ground." finished Kaz. The others stared at him shocked.

"I believe we need introductions." suggested an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the source and gasped**(except for Kaz, who smirked instead)** when they recognize Ben 10.

"Oh my god, Ben 10!" shouted the trio.

"Kaz had the same reaction when he met me." said Ben.

"DUDE!" complained Kaz out of embarrassment.

_**UNCATALOGED DNA DETECTED**_

The Ultimatrix shot out a beam of yellow light on Skylar as it scans her. Before Skylar could ask, the Ultimatrix stopped scanning.

_**DNA SCAN COMPLETE!NEW TRANSFORMATION AVAILABLE!**_

"What was that?" asked Skylar as she searches herself for any changes.

"I think it just scanned you, but it only does that if..." paused Ben.

"Skylar's an alien who looks human." explained Kaz shortly as he takes a picture of Ben's shocked face.

"Guys, you can come in. It's just my friends here." announced Kaz. Before Oliver could ask who he was talking to, Chase, Jack, and Kim walked in.

"Guys, let me do the introductions. This is Ben Tennyson, obviously, Chase Davenport, Jack Brewer, and Kim Crawford." introduced Kaz.

"This is Oliver, Skylar Storm, and Alan Diaz." introduced Kaz.

"Oliver, have you seen the..." paused Horace Diaz as he enters to see The Galactic Defenders.

"Oh my god. YOU'RE THE GALACTIC DEFENDERS!" shouted Horace as he points at the people in the team he said. The other doctors in the hospital went to the room after hearing the shout. Horace recovered from his shock as soon as the room gets swarmed with doctors asking questions.

"Oh boy." complained Horace. Before anyone could fight back, they suddenly appeared in an empty patient room.

"How did we get here?" asked Jack as he scans his surroundings. The others shrugged. Horace suddenly appeared in the room with photos in his hands.

"To answer your question, Jack, it's Chrono kinesis. I stopped time so I can get you guys out of the crowd safely." explained Horace as he shows them photos of him with each of the Galactic Defenders.

"That's very disrespectful to take photos without our permission, but I'll let it slide since you saved us." stated Chase.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Horace trying to change the subject.

"I was going to give them a tour of the place, but your fan boy shout made it impossible." answered Kaz. Horace hissed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"How are we supposed to get a tour with all the people searching for us?" asked Kim. Ben smirked.

"We have an illusionist here. I'm pretty sure we can trick them into scattering." answered Ben. The others gave him confused looks before he pointed at Chase.

"Me? But I can't create illusions." stated Chase before he looks at the Bakutrix.

"But I know someone who can." smirked Chase as he activates the Bakutrix and slams it down.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase's clothes suddenly turned into metal. It started transforming into white armor with yellow highlights, yellow chest plate, and rectangular yellow shoulder cannons. His head grew a yellow helmet with three black flat horns and has blue rectangular eyes **(From now on, every time the Galactic Defenders transform, their eyes turn the color of their clothing. For example, Chase is blue, Kaz is black, Jack is red, and Kim is yellow. The transformations with visors don't have specific eye color, unless their eyes are visible through the visor.)**

**"Contestir" **shouted the armored Chase.

**(Back at Mighty Med)**

Everyone stared at Contestir in shock.

"Wow. I've never seen a superhero transform in person before." admitted Oliver.

"Well, you'll be the first to witness his power firsthand." commented Contestir as he fires a laser on the sky. Nothing happened until the rest of the doctors ran out and groaned. Skylar gave Contestir a confused look.

"How did you do that?" asked Skylar.

"I can create illusions for specific people, so none of us would be affected." answered Contestir as he smirked under his helmet.

"Alright, let's begin the tour." suggested Horace as he leads them out of the patient room before Chase changes back. He shows them the specific patient rooms, like the elemental room, which is specialized to help heroes with elemental powers, the animal room, which is specialized to help animal-themed heroes, the magnetic room, which specializes in armored heroes, and the space/time room that specializes in heroes with time powers and teleportation. The last room they are showed is the practice room.

"This room is used to practice multiple powers shortly after recovery to check the patients' stats." explained Horace as the Galactic Defenders walk around the room.

"Mind if we use the room, Mr. Diaz?" asked Ben politely.

"Of course. Anything for the Galactic Defenders." answered Horace. Ben nodded and went to the target practice area where the targets are moving in a circular pattern. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the transformations until he found the one he wants and slammed down the dial.

**(Ben's transformation scene)**

Ben's skin suddenly turned dark green. The clothing became covered in a dark green plant-like substance. His face turned black, and his hair pointed upward, turning red around the face, except for the forehead, which turned yellow instead. He stepped on two flat rocks, and his feet covered them. Red spikes grew out of his shoulders. His torso skin stretched out, revealing a black substance. He closed his eyes and opened them, revealing green eyes with black pupils.

**"Swampfire" **shouted out the newly transformed Ben.

**(Back in the Practice Room)**

Everyone stares at Swampfire In shock and silence, until Chase broke the silence with his sniffs.

"Uh, what's that smell?" asked Chase as he covers his nose. Everyone else, except for Swampfire sniffed the air and covered their nose.

"It's Ben's methanosian form. His body emits a strong methane, which allows him to knock out people through their sense of smell." explained Horace as he grabs a spray can, and sprays the room to freshen the smell. Everyone uncovered their nose as soon as Horace finished spraying. Swampfire smirked as he took out seeds from his shoulders and threw them at the targets, stopping them from moving. Swampfire threw fireballs at the targets, destroying them. A holographic 'PERFECT' appeared in front of Swampfire as he changes back with a smirk on his face.

"Can you tell me where I can practice my speed?" asked Chase. Horace nodded and pointed at a treadmill with a speedometer. Chase walked to it and searched through the Bakutrix for a speed form. As soon as he found it, he slammed the dial and a blue flash occurred.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase started to grow brown fur from his clothing. His mouth grew into a snout and grew fangs. He grew claws out of his hands and toes. His ears turned dog-like. He gained orange elbow and knee pads. He grew a tail. He gained a brown straight mane from the top of his head to his tail. His eyes turned blue with black pupils. He gained orange armor for his upper chest, shoulders, forearms and legs. He also gained armor that looks like underwear.

**"Hynoid" **shouted the newly transformed Chase.

**(Back in the Practice Room)**

"IS THAT A WEREWOLF?!" shouted everyone, even Ben as they look at Hynoid.

"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a werehyena." corrected Chase as he runs on the treadmill. The speedometer says 0 and began rising to 400. He started running on all fours and the speedometer changed to 800. He suddenly turned into a blur.

"What happened to him?" asked Jack as he approaches the treadmill. He got his answer when Hynoid appeared in front of him. Jack screamed and fell back. The others laughed at this action. They stopped when they noticed a blue flash.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea how fast I was going." apologized Chase as he helps Jack up.

"It's cool. You should check the speedometer before you stop." advised Jack as he approaches the weights. He searched through the Skylatrix for the element he wants. When he found it, he turned the dial in reverse to select the form, and slammed it down.

**(Jack's transformation scene)**

Jack grew blue fur that covered his clothes. His head sunk to the torso and expanded. He grew small white claws. His clothing has been replaced with brown fingerless gloves, brown toeless boots, and a brown backpack with multiple potions. His eyes expanded and turned red with small black pupils.

**"Pop Fizz" **shouted out the newly transformed Jack.

**(Back in the Practice Room)**

Everyone stared at Pop Fizz with confused looks.

"How is that blue gremlin going to lift those weights?" asked Alan. He got his answer when Pop Fizz took a potion from his backpack and gulped it down and mutated himself. His fur turned dark, he became more bulky, he gained purple fur around his eyes which makes it look like a mask, and his eyes had a crazy look in them. Pop Fizz entered his Beast Form. Pop Fizz grabbed three weights and started juggling them like bowling pins. He repeated this for minutes until he set the weights down and transformed. Jack stretched his arms and legs.

"That was quite a lookout." complimented Horace. Kim walks around the room to search for her special practice. She stopped when she noticed a gigantic water tank.

"What's with the water tank?" asked Kim.

"The water tank used to belong to a pet shark of mine named Dawg**(From the Mighty Med episode, Are You Afraid of the Shark) **until Oliver and Kaz fed it super-evolving shark food, which turned it into a man-shark. The second time they fed it, it super-evolved into a normal human with, ironically, shark-skin clothes." explained Horace as Oliver and Kaz sheepishly scratches the back of their heads. Kim stared at them annoyingly for a few seconds until she turned searching the Skylatrix for the Water Element. When she found it, she reversed the rotation and found the form she wants.

"You guys are in for a shock." joked Kim as she slams the dial.

**(Kim's transformation scene)**

Kim's clothes turned into a purple jumpsuit with gold cuff links, boots, and webbed material surrounding the neck area. Her ears grew pointed. Her blonde hair changed to a light-blue Mohawk. She grew a blue lightning-shaped tail. Her skin turned into blue gills. She gained a light-blue stripe across the face. Her lips gained lipstick. A bow gun appeared in front of her and she put it on her back.

**"Punk Shock"** shouted the newly transformed Kim.

**(Back in the Practice Room)**

Everyone stared at Punk Shock while she climbed the tank. She took out her bow gun and fired concentrated lightning bolts at the rocks. She eventually blasted a boulder and it shattered. She leaped out of the tank and changed back. Kim went to the towel box to get a towel to dry herself.

"So that's it with the tour. I hope you guys enjoyed it." concluded Horace as he goes to his office. Oliver, Skylar, and Alan turn to the Galactic Defenders as they wave goodbye while heading to the Plumber Ship. When they enter, they had a question in their mind, which Chase asked for them.

"Where's our next stop?" asked Chase. Ben grins as he sets the coordinates.

"You should know, Chase. You live there." answered Ben. Chase mentally cheered himself as they head for their next destination.

**Done, done, done. The final chapter for the arc is next. I need you readers to PM me what Ben's new form he scanned from Skylar should wear. Since Skylar looks human, Ben will only get a change in clothes. Don't forget to PM me the name too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, the moment you've been waiting for is finally here. The final chapter of the Galactic Travels mini-saga. I also want to apologize about the title mix-up from the last 2 chapters. Now that that's all cleared up, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Chapter 4: Galactic Travels, Part 3**

**(Davenport Living Room)**

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Adam as he knees down in front of the T.V.

"Adam, what's wrong?" asked Donald as the rest of the family walks in. Adam points at the T.V and it shows the news about the battle between the Galactic Defenders and D'Void's Mutant Animal Army. Everyone sweat dropped about this response.

"What's wrong with Chase being a superhero? (smirks) Let me guess, you wish you were the superhero instead of Chase, because he's (sarcastic tone) small and fragile." said Leo as he waves his hands for emphasis.

"Not that. Because of Chase's new powers, I'm no longer the most powerful bionic kid in the house." replied Adam.

"Adam, you're acting like Donald when we were kids."commented Douglas with his arms crossed.

"HEY!" shouted Donald out of embarrassment. Douglas ignored the shout and went to offer a hand to Adam. Adam accepts the hand, and Douglas helped him up.

"Adam, have you ever thought of the reason why Chase was chosen to obtain the power?" asked Leo. Adam raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Everyone else face-palmed, knowing how ignorant and dumb Adam really is.

"It's because Chase is the one who needs the power the most." explained/insulted Bree. Before Adam could reply, everyone heard a jet sound from the roof.

"Donald, who did you call and why did you have a landing space on the roof?" asked Tasha with her arms crossed. Donald holds his arms up in defense.

"Okay, first off, I never called anyone or get called by anyone. Second, (puts hands in pockets with a egotistic grin) I wanted people to be able to see my face whenever they fly over here, so I made a landing space with my picture as the floor." explained Donald.

**(Above the Davenport Residence)**

"Why does your dad have a picture of him as the floor?" asked Kaz as he, Ben, Chase, Jack and Kim exit the PLUMBER Ship.

"He's an egomaniac. You get used to it."answered Chase with a shrug.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" shouted a computer voice. Everyone turned to the source and noticed a white screen with a digital body next to the door. Chase groaned, recognizing the voice.

"Guys, that's Eddie, an Artificial Intelligence that watches the whole house from the inside out." introduced Chase. Everyone else looked at Eddie with a shocked look.

"Even the bathroom?" asked Kaz.

"Yep, from all angles, even in the shower and toilet." answered Eddie with a grin.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!" said the other Galactic Defenders with a grossed out look on their faces.

"Let's just go downstairs." suggested Chase. Everyone nodded and remained grossed out until they went downstairs.

**(Davenport Living Room)**

Everyone is sitting on the couch, except for Donald, who went to check Eddie.

"Eddie, can you tell me who landed?"asked Donald with a worried look on his face. Eddie appeared on the blank screen with a sad look.

"Sorry, the screen up there has been blocked. I don't know how." lied Eddie. The Davenport family bought it and groaned.

"I hope Chase is okay. He's my favorite kid." admitted Douglas with his hands behind his head. The others ignored his 'favorite kid' comment and nodded.

"Aw, how sweet." commented an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the source and rubbed their eyes to make sure they're not seeing things. Standing in front of them is Chase Davenport with the same clothes he wore on the news.

"CHASE!" shouted the Davenport family in happiness as they approach him and make a group hug. Everyone pulled back from the group hug, except for Adam, who is holding Chase in a headlock.

"Adam, you can let go now, please." said Chase.

"No way. And you can't make me." replied Adam with a smirk. His smirk vanished when a blue flash occurred.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase's skin turned into lavender gills. He grew sky-blue claws from his fingers and toes. Chase grew a lavender tail. A sky-blue spike grew out of each of Chase's elbows. Chase's hands and feet became webbed. He also gained blue scales on his arms, legs, and back. His forearms grew blade-like gills. He grew small sky-blue spikes on the outer side of his legs. A black jellyfish attached itself on Chase's head and webbed it's sky-blue tentacles. Two blue eyes are visible on the jellyfish, similar to a visor.

**"Preyas" **shouted the newly transformed Chase.

**(Back in the Living Room)**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Adam as Preyas somehow disappears.

"Where did he go?" asked Leo.

"Eddy, activate Thermal Mode." ordered Donald as Eddie's screen changed to show everyone's heat signature, including an additional one behind Adam. Preyas decided to drop the invisibility and give Adam the worst wedgie he ever felt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ATOMIC WEDGIE!" shouted Adam as Preyas extends his underwear and puts the pulled end over his head. Preyas took a step back and changed back with his arm around his stomach and a hand over his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Chase as he rolls on the floor. Adam turned to his voice, his eyes covered by his underwear.

"What was that for?" asked Adam angrily. Chase stopped laughing and stood up.

"For picking on me all these years, and being the worst brother ever." answered Chase angrily. Douglas walked in between the two and took out his arms to keep them apart.

"That's enough, guys. Let's just be happy that Chase is here." said Douglas before Adam and Chase calm down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some underwear to change." said Adam as he heads to the bathroom.

"While my stupid brother gets his underwear changed, I like to introduce you to a few new friends of mine." said Chase.

"Chase, we know you don't have any friends. I don't count since I'm your stepbrother." said Leo.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with family issues." commented an unknown voice. The Davenport family turned to the source and gasped when they saw Kaz enter from the staircase.

"Aren't you that kid in the news that turned into some sort of golem?" asked Douglas.

"First off, I have a name, and it's Kaz. Second, what you saw me turn into is an Elemental Hero, known as Clayman. And yeah,(smirk)that was me on the news." answered Kaz. Adam enters the room from the bathroom and noticed Kaz.

"Where are the others?" asked Chase as he turns to Kaz. Kaz points down and hissed.

"THEY'RE IN THE LAB!" shouted Donald angrily as the Davenport family, along with Kaz head down to the lab.

**(Davenport Lab)**

"Where's Kaz?" asked Ben as he, Jack and Kim turn to see Kaz isn't with them.

"I'll go look for him." assured Kim as she leaves the lab. She shortly returned with Kaz and the Davenport family.

"WHAT ARE FOUR COMPLETE STRANGERS DOING IN MY LAB?!" shouted Donald.

"They're the friends I was going to introduce you to. They already know about our bionics because an alien hacked every file on the planet and told them." explained Chase.

"I thought something was wrong with our files." said Douglas quietly. Unfortunately, Donald heard it.

"YOU KNEW OUR FILES HAVE BEEN HACKED THE WHOLE TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" asked Donald angrily. Douglas holds his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I thought it was nothing serious." apologized Douglas. Donald takes a deep breath, and calms down.

"Let me introduce everyone to each other. Galactic Defenders, they are Adam, Bree, Donald and Douglas Davenport. The other two people are Tasha and Leo Dooley." introduced Chase as he points at the specific people .

"Guys, they are Ben Tennyson, obviously, you already met Kaz, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford." introduced Chase as he points at the specific people.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there, saving the world?" asked Leo.

"Don't worry. There hasn't been any world threats, much less any crimes for hours." informed Ben.

"And we're taking tours around our places to know each other better." added Kaz with a smile.

"I'll give you the tour, if you don't mind."insisted Bree.

"No thanks. Eddie showed us the house plans, and we already explored the whole place." said Ben. The Davenport family, except Chase turns to Eddie's screen, and sees Eddie with a smirk.

"Surprise." said Eddie in a singing voice before he deactivates.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of us?" asked Leo. The Galactic Defenders nodded and Leo set the timer on his phone. Everyone stood in place and the phone flashed, meaning that the picture is taken.

"We're off to our final stop." said Ben. Chase turns to the rest of the Davenport family with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." said Chase as the Galactic Defenders walk upstairs and wave goodbye.

**(Above the Davenport Residence)**

The Galactic Defenders are currently approaching the PLUMBER Ship, with Grandpa Max on the bay door.

"WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Leo running up to them with a sketchbook on his left hand.

"Leo, what do you want?" asked Ben. Leo stops running in front of him and offered him the sketchbook.

"This is a sketchbook I used since I watched the news about the Alien Heroes 6 years ago. In this sketchbook are multiple uses for your powers. I went to my room to get it. I thought you might need it, in case of a mistransformation."informed Leo. Ben took the sketchbook and opened it, the first page revealing a drawing of Diamondhead inside a diamond shell and an arrow in the ground. Ben shows Leo the page he found first.

"That's the first drawing I made. Since Diamondhead can bring diamond out of the ground, I thought that he can hide underground by using diamond to sneak attack enemies." said Leo.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to put this to good use." thanked Ben as he enters the PLUMBER Ship. It takes off into the air, and Leo waved his hand goodbye.

**(PLUMBER Ship)**

"It's time to go home, guys." said Ben. The others groaned in sadness.

"Why? Jack and I haven't gave you a tour of the Wasabi Dojo yet." asked Kim as Jack puts an arm around her shoulders while Ben smiles.

"Don't worry, you will." said Ben while Jack and Kin gives him confused looks.

**(Wasabi Dojo)**

Rudy closed the dojo since Jack and Kim's disappearance. The only occupants in the dojo are Rudy, Jerry, and Milton. Milton is currently doing his homework while Rudy and Jerry practice martial arts with a punching bag. Someone knocked the door.

"Sorry, we're closed." said Milton sadly.

"Can't you reopen for a friend?" asked the person who knocked the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Jack and Kim outside waving their hands.

"JACK!KIM!" shouted the trio as they approach the door with Rudy opening it, letting the couple in.

"Rudy, can you hold the door so our new friends can come in?" asked Jack. Rudy turned and noticed the three other teenagers from the news. He nodded, and let them in.

"Galactic Defenders, they're Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, and Rudy Gillespie." introduced Jack as he points at the specific people.

"Guys, they are Ben Tennyson, obviously, Kaz and Chase Davenport." introduced Kim as she points at the specific people.

"Nice to meet you." greeted everyone except the couple.

"Rudy, do you mind giving them a tour around the dojo?" asked Jack.

"No problem. It'll take a few minutes to finish the tour, considering the size of the dojo." assured Rudy. Rudy showed them all the rooms in the dojo, which are the bathroom, his office, and the training mat.

"You're right. The tour did take a few minutes." commented Kaz.

"Yeah, sorry nothing exciting happened yet." apologized Rudy before a snake-tail wrapped around his waist and took him through the vent on the ceiling.

"RUDY!" shouted everyone as they run upstairs to the roof.

**(On the Wasabi Dojo Roof)**

Rudy is currently tied to a generator by a long green tail. Everyone burst out of the door and gasped when they saw Rudy.

"Alright, whoever did this, SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Jack.

"With pleasssure." hissed an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the source and saw Ssserpent's head sticking out from behind the generator that Rudy is tied to.

"Ssserpent, what are you doing here?" asked Ben. Everyone turned to him, figuring that Ssserpent is one of Ben 10's enemies.

"Remember when I ssshedded my ssskin back in Bellwood?" asked Ssserpent.

"Yeah." answered Ben with a glare.

"When I ssshedded, I obtained a few new abilitiesss, like thisss." informed Ssserpent as he uses his snake head-like hands to bite Rudy's shoulder. When it pulled back, Ssserpent released Rudy as Rudy starts changing. His skin turned into dark green scales, he grew fangs and claws, and his eyes became yellow slits. Jack and Kim clenched their fists in anger.

"What did you do to our sensei?" asked Jack in a dark tone while glaring at Ssserpent.

"I have injected a venom that mutated him. Now he is half reptile, and under my control." explained Ssserpent before laughing evilly.

"Now my reptilian pet, ATTACK!" commanded Ssserpent as Rudy runs to them and swiped his claws at Jerry. Jerry sidestepped, letting Rudy get his claws stuck in the floor. Jack noticed Ssserpent getting away and turned to Ben.

"You two can go and get Ssserpent to tell you the antidote. We'll restrict your sensei." said Ben. Jack and Kim nodded, heading to Ssserpent's direction. Rudy got his claws unstuck and turned to Ben, Kaz and Chase.

"This guy needs to chill out." commented Kaz as he prepares to activate the Dueltrix. Before he could transform, Chase stopped him.

"Wait, don't forget Rudy's innocent. It's the venom that mutated him that made him this way. If we try to freeze him, there's a chance we might kill him, since he's half reptile." explained Chase.

"Then how are we going to restrict him?" asked Kaz.

"I'll web him up." answered Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix.

**(Ben's transformation scene)**

Ben's jacket vanished, revealing that his black T-shirt is getting longer. It covered Ben's body, making it look like a black leotard. Blue elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots appeared in front of Ben. Ben put them on, and suddenly three small blades appeared on each of them. A blue mask with black eye outlines appeared above Ben, and he pulled it down to his head. The blue neck part of the mask spreaded, making an upside down Christmas Tree silhouette on his chest, and an arrow on his back.

**"Fasttrack"** shouted the costumed Ben.

**(Back on the rooftop)**

Everyone stared at Fasttrack confusedly while he groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously, Ultimatrix? After all this time of working perfectly, you decided to mess up now?" asked Fasttrack.

"Ben, we need Spidermonkey. Fasttrack can't restrict him long enough." informed Chase.

"It's not my fault the Ultimatrix decided to mess up." commented Fasttrack. Kaz snapped his fingers to get their attention. Kaz points to Rudy, who is standing still like a statue.

"He's waiting for us to make our move." informed Kaz.

"Time to fight reptile with reptile." commented Chase as he slams the Bakutrix.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase's skin turned into purple scales. He grew a snout and fangs. A horn grew above the snout. He grew reptilian claws from his fingers and toes. He gained black cuff links with pink diamonds. He grew a long tail that has a straight line of pink diamonds. He gained three pink diamonds on each of his thighs. His clothing has been replaced by black shoulder armor, bandages on his feet, and black-and-white disks attached to his shoulders. His eyes turned into blue slits.

**"Anchorsaur" **shouted the newly transformed Chase.

**(Back on the rooftop)**

Rudy reared his claws back and ran to the trio. Anchorsaur's shoulder disks detached and reattached to Anchorsaur's hands as claws came out, and he ran to Rudy. Fasttrack used his super speed to run to Rudy. Before they struck, a black flash occurred.

**Done, done, done. The mini-saga known as Galactic Travels is complete. I ended with the cliffhanger on purpose because...**

**A) It adds suspense.**

**B) I wanted this mini-saga to have no supervillain/superhero battles.**

**and C) This is already the longest chapter so far.**

**Next time on The Galactic Defenders, our new heroes are going to have to learn how to handle papparazzis, and their battle against Ssserpent and Reptilian Rudy. And before you ask, I made up Ssserpent's ability to inject mutation venom to his victims. You'll find out what other new powers he has next time. Until then, Defenders out.**


End file.
